


Daunting

by Ixiblitz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, This is really awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixiblitz/pseuds/Ixiblitz
Summary: Ukai never has much to say, however he enjoys playful teasing. Takeda is commonly very bubbly, however he does not like to be teased.Prompt: Takeda is very talkative and bubbly until he gets embarrassed/flustered, then he tends to become rather shy. Ukai being the exact opposite, he never has a lot to say (since he mostly just thinks to himself), however he becomes bolder when he's in a really good mood.





	Daunting

**Author's Note:**

> It's kinda written in Ukai's perspective but in third person so(??)  
> idk i used Keishin because it referred to himself. I'll go back over this in the next few days to look over gramatical errors it's 1 am send help.

"It's amazing how clear the sky looks tonight; it was impossible to see such an occurrence in the city while I lived there." Oh yeah. . . That's right. . . it was quite easy to fall into a trance while gazing at the sky. In a deep sigh, smoke faintly escaped Keishin's mouth (this time of year it was almost hard to find the line between what was smoke from the lit tobacco or what was the light swirls of breath in the cold airs of winter approaching.) Keishin turned to face the other, none other than Takeda Ittetsu. "I find it to be very soothing, almost tranquil." The teacher slowly strode to where Keishin happened to be waiting for him. Takeda had to run into the office to get student papers he had forgotten earlier after practice, and Ukai decided to wait for the latter because the two found peace in walking home together. It was nice. Takeda was nice.

Not being able to think of some witty response, Keishin gruffly muttered a 'yeah' before he stopped to put out his cigarette. He wasn't very good with words and he wished he could come up with a nicer reply to the things Takeda had to say. They were more eloquent and more thought out than anything Keishin had to say. The two started to automatically walk in the same direction in a pleasant silence. Keishin thought the stars were kind of lame, but he wouldn't say it to the teacher's face. He scuffed his feet across the pavement a bit hoping that Takeda would start a conversation, but at the same time he felt as that if one was started, he would just end it quickly because he never really had much to say on this or an opinion on that. His face scrunched in frustration and the other happened to notice this rather quickly. Takeda brushed his hand lightly against Keishin's, a blink and you miss it innuendo, before glancing at him while they walked at a comfortable pace for their height difference. "Is everything holding up well?" Takeda swiftly pushed up his glasses. "I mean with you being gone a lot because of practice, especially now--"

"Yeah, everything has been pretty okay. This isn't really the most busy time of the year anyway." Keishin shrugged before picking up his pace a little. Takeda struggled to keep up, but he managed to stay by Keishin's side. He couldn't help but to think this must be what romantic tension must feel like. Daunting, yeah that was a good word to describe the situation. There were always chances where they could sneak something quick, but they always looked over it.

"Ah, I guess, but I just don't want you to get too worn out. I'm sure you handle everything well, I'm just always so worried you'll be too exhausted to do anything and it would be my fault." There was one time when Takeda had been running late to class after an early morning practice and Keishin had caught him before he ran out. His hands lightly brushed across the velvety tie before pulling it into place and pushing some loose curls behind the Teacher's ear. The teacher's eyes had fluttered when Keishin's hand gently caressed his jaw before sputtering and looking away. thanking him and rushing off. Was it weird that he wanted to kiss him? Keishin didn't know, the whole team was there and that would have been awkward if anyone were to notice. He didn't want Nishinoya and Tanaka on his ass for possibly having a crush on Takeda; being teased by dumb teenagers was the last think Keishin wanted in his life at the moment. Keishin let his hand lightly brush the teacher's hand repeating the action the other had done earlier, hoping it would spark some sort of reaction.

He was a little disappointed that the only reaction that came from the action was a slight smile, he expected something a little bigger. (That was probably just his dumb heart pounding in his chest yearning for something more) "I can handle exhaustion pretty well, Sensei. Don't sweat worrying 'bout me, it's not worth it." Takeda's smile slid from his face as he looked back at the sky, starting to doze off. Keishin yearned to fish out another cigarette, although Takeda wasn't very found of them, so instead he rubbed his hands against his pants before shoving them into his pockets. It was annoying not being able to do anything with his hands, Keishin wished Takeda would have just grabbed his hand or something. He didn't want to be the first one to take action because he didn't want to read the situation wrong and cause a 'even-more-tense-than-necessary' situation. By now they had long passed the Sakanoshita store; Ukai must have unconsciously decided to walk the latter home. There was also that one time when they got shit-faced together after that big loss against Aoba Johsai. When they woke up the atmosphere became rather tense since they hadn't remembered anything from the night beforehand. Keishin couldn't live with himself if they /had/ kissed and he didn't remember it. He doubted it, but the thought did crawl to his mind frequently.

"Oh we're here." Keishin regained his focus and realized that they had made it to Takeda's apartment. "Thank you for walking me back, Ukai-kun. I really appreciate it as well as your company." Takeda rubbed his arm slightly before walking up to the steps leading to his door as Keishin followed. Takeda turned around to face Keishin before almost shyly looking at the ground and rubbing his own arm slightly behind his back. Keishin flusteredly averted his eyes and rubbed the nape of his neck. "It's nothing big, I just uh. . . I enjoy your company too and it's not like I'm expected home or anything." A grin crept it's way onto the Teachers face and it was dangerously contagious; Keishin couldn't help but to smile back up at the older man. (who was almost at his eye level due to the stars) A small silence occurred between the two, Takeda's hand that had been on the doorknob gently came up to cover his mouth shyly.

"There's something I'd like to tell you. You might already be aware, but I thought it would only be fair if I made it clear." Takeda whispered, almost as if he were scared to wake or disturb any neighbors.

"Oh yeah, what's that, sensei?" Keishin matched his tone and crooks his head at an angle, smile still slight on his face. Takeda's hand lightly traced the younger man's bold jawline, letting his thumb brush up against his cheek. As the motion was repeated, Keishin's eyes fluttered closed; Takeda pursed his lips before taking a deep breath and leaning slightly forward to close that almost-breathless distance between them. Unsure of what to do with his hands, Keishin reached out slightly to lay his palms on the other's waist. It was electric, almost intoxicating. As gentle as the kiss was, a simple brush of lips, it could possibly be the best thing that Keishin had ever experienced. The teacher's lips were plush but slightly chapped due to the cold and it was so real and wonderful. The moment was over long before Keishin had wanted it to last. As Takeda has pulled away he glanced away nervously almost grinning, he was so flustered for only a quick peck and it made the latter's heart pound.

Keishin took a step down before he spoke, "So, does Sensei get too shy to properly confess his feelings with words?" He said teasingly. The teacher's eyebrows knit together before he scoffs and rapidly shakes his head. "No no no I um- I just-" Keishin almost laughs. "but yeah yeah calm down I like you to." Takeda immediately stop his rambling and shyly looks at the ground. /which is really cute/ Keishin thinks to himself. Keishin laces his hands with the other before returning the favor, an exhilarating zing rushes through him once more before he pulls away and starts to take a few steps back.

"I'll see you tomorrow at practice, Sensei. A charming man like yourself should get some rest." Takeda sputters and Keishin is ecstatic. However he almost falls over the small fence in the yard-way while only focusing on the other. Takeda rolls his eyes then continues to unlock his door, pretending not to care for the other. 

"Of course Ukai-kun, a charming man like yourself should watch where he's walking before he gets hurt." Takeda teases. Keishin scoffs, but before he can reply Takeda is safely protected from the closed door now separating them. Keishin groans before heading back to his own home. His hands lightly brush against his own lips, he can still feel the fading exciting thrill from the kiss and it's fantastic. It's marvelous, It's breathtaking, it's- Before Keishin can makeshift another word he runs directly into a lamp-post. After coming back to his own senses, he looks up at the sky. Yeah. . . it was pretty clear that night. Not just the sky, but also the dumb pinning that is finally done with. Keishin decides to watch his step for the rest of his walk home instead of hurting himself again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to cope with something happy after playing a horror game all afternoon instead of reading and taking notes on Macbeth /finger guns/


End file.
